Brothers
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: What if Hiro and Tadashi never met? What if someone went back in time, and took Hiro away? I bet you know who did that.
1. An evil plan

**Please review!**

Callaghan walked around his prison cell. He had been stuck in there for weeks and he felt like he was going insane.

And it was all the Hamada brothers fault.

If Hiro hadn't built those micro-bots, he wouldn't be stuck in jail. He wouldn't be rotting away in some dirty cell. He wouldn't be going completely insane!

If only there was a way to change all that.

He sat down on his bed, deep in thought, when an idea came to him.

_'But that's impossible.'_ He argued with himself. _'To do that you would need time travel! Unless...'_

Robert Callaghan got a plan.

An evil plan. That would make sure he would never step foot in this jail again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took him a few months, but he did it. Using spare parts he found or stole around the prison, he had constructed the very first time machine. But it could only be used to take him back once, then bring him back. So he needed to use it wisely.

He thought for a while about when he should go back, when he finally decided.

He would go back to the day Tadashi met Hiro.

He waited till the guards turned out the lights. Then, he turned on the machine. He pushed a few buttons, and switched a few levers, before placing the device in his pocket. As a guard came over to see what all the noise was, he was gone is a bright flash.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robert groaned and sat up where he was standing. He looked around at his surroundings. He was sitting on a bench in a small park. There was a swing set, a see-saw, and a slide over at one end of the park. The rest was just grass, trees, benches, and some people having a picnic.

He walked around, before coming across a newspaper stand. He looked at the date on one of the papers.

_June 26, 2000._

He had done it.

He went back 14 years.

He truly was a genius.

He came up to the only hospital in San Fransokyo. _St. Thomas' Hospital._

Robert walked up to the front desk and asked, "Excuse me. Can you tell me where the nursery is?"

The lady looked up from her crossword.

"Floor 6. Down the hall on your left."

He quickly thanked her and went up to the 6th floor. Once he arrived at the nursery, he saw a young boy, about 8 years old, standing in front of the glass that separated the babies from the people. The young child gave him a glance as he walked up with his brown eyes, but said nothing. The child continued staring at one of the babies, but Callaghan couldn't tell which one. He finally gathered up the courage to ask the boy, "Which ones yours?"

The boy looked at him with those eyes again before answering, "That one. The one in the front row to the left a bit. That's my brother, Hiro."

Those words were music to Callaghans ears.

As he was thinking up an excuse for the boy to leave, his father came up saying, "Come on Tadshi. Let's go get some lunch."

The boy, 'Tadashi', smiled He went with his father to the cafeteria.

Now was the time to make his move.

As soon as Tadashi and his father were long gone, Callaghan broke through the glass, grabbed Hiro, and ran out of the hospital as fast as he could.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tadashi was about to eat a really good looking roast beef sandwich, when he heard shouts and yelling coming from the hall they were just in. His father, looking concerned, grabbed Tadashis had and pulled him out to the hall. When they got there, they saw the broken glass and also a bunch of police officers and doctors gathered around. Tadashi didn't hear much of what was being said, but he did hear, "Hiro Hamada is gone!" Repeated several times.

The young boy sunk to his knees, and began to cry. His father picked him up and carried him to his mother's room, wanting to cry himself.

**Please review!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	2. Lost then Found

***cries***

**Hiro: Are you okay?**

**Me: NO! **

**Hiro: What's wrong?**

**Me: This movie! It's so sad! Every time I ****_think _****about Big Hero 6 my heart has a sob fest! Why does Disney make such sad movies!?**

**Hiro: um...*pats shoulder awkwardly***

Robert ran.

He ran as far away from that hospital as he could.

After reaching the park again, he stopped to catch his breath. He looked at Hiro. He was still sleeping.

As he was debating on whether to leave the boy at a foster home, or chuck him into the water, he heard police sirens coming closer.

He mentally slapped himself. He was so stupid! He should've remembered the cameras!

In a panic, he placed Hiro under a Bush so he was hidden, and ran away as fast as he could.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A young couple was enjoying the beautiful day. They had just watched a wonderful movie and they were now taking a relaxing stroll around the park. As they were enjoying the scenery, they heard a baby crying. It seemed a bit odd, because they were the only ones at the park.

They searched for a while, before finding a small baby under a bush. He was wrapped in a little blue blanket with the name, _Hiro _stitched onto it.

The woman idmedeantly picked him up and tried to stop him crying.

"Oh Jacob!" The woman said to her husband. "Someone left him all alone! And he's just a new born! We have to take care of him!"

"But Sarah." He argued. "He must belong to someone! We can't keep him."

"If his family wanted him, they wouldn't abandon him in a Bush when it's turning to night!" She replied firmly.

After a while of arguing, they finally took him home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the hospital, young Tadashi cried gently as his mother hugged him. He looked over at his father who was talking to the doctor in a hushed tone.

After a while, his Aunt Cass came into the room. She pulled her sister-in-law into a tearful hug. Tadashi felt bad for Aunt Cass. She had never even _seen _Hiro and he had been kidnapped.

Tadashi looked down at the stuffed bear he was planning on giving to Hiro. The bear had soft golden-brown fur and warm Brown eyes that seems to always be looking at you.

He picked it up and started cuddling it.

And he didn't let go for a long time.

**The tears!**

**D':**

**Please review!**

***hands out Christmas cookies and tissues plus warm hot cocoa with extra whipped cream***


	3. Meeting Dashi

**Updatetion! Updatetion!**

**Hiro: Is that even a real word?**

**Me: It is now! Updatetion! Updatetion!**

Years passed, and the brothers never met until high school, believe it or not.

It was Hiro's first day of the semester. He had just transferred from homeschool, but his parents were getting really busy with work, so he was enrolled at _San Fransokyo High_.

Hiro(his adopted parents had decoded to keep that name) was currently trying to open his locker. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't open it.

Curse his weak 10 1/2 year old mussels.

He was about to give up, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Need some help?"

He turned around and saw a teenage Asian American. His wordt Brown eyes looked at Hiro with half amusement, half concern. His black hair was neat and looked like it was cut yesterday. He wore a pair of jeans, white and blue tennis shoes, and a dark green t-shirt. Hiro also noticed a Ninjas baseball hat in his head.

Hiro blushed. "Uh-I think I'm good." He practically whispered. Truth be told: He was slightly afraid of this guy. He looked like he could beat Hiro up in a matter of seconds.

He looked at Hiro. "I don't bite. Here, I had the same locker last year, lemme try."

The teen twisted the lock two times to the right, thereto the left, ans once more to the right. And with that, it opened.

The teen stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

"I." He said, shaking Hiro's hand. "My name is Tadashi Hamadas."

**I want to leave you there, but then this would be a short chapter! Ah whatever. I've done shorter. But I'll wrote a new one and post it some time tomorrow! I twin promise!**


	4. High School

**Here it is! The next chapter. Updat-**

**Hiro: Please. Just...No**

**Me: Kill joy.**

After a while of talking, Hiro warmed up to Tadashi. He found out that Tadashi loved robots (just like him) wanted to go to _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, _(just like him) and really wanted to meet Robert Callaghan. They were practically twins!

Hiro also learned that they had the same first class.

They had just arrived at the class room, when class had started.

"Alright, alright. Settle down class. My name is Mrs. Yang. I will be your home room teacher for this year. I hope this isn't a problem?" She asked.

Mrs. Yang's reddish-brown hair was braided and pulled up into a neat bun. She wore a red blouse and a pair of tan khakis. She also wore red glasses over her startling grey eyes.

"Good." She said after a moment of silence. She then started roll-call.

"Jenny McCarthy?"

"Here." Came a small voice from the back of the classroom.

"Sheila Brava?"

"Present!"

"Cal Groin?"

"Yo!" Hiro turned and saw that Cal was sitting right beside him. Cal was blonde and blue eyed. He was extremely muscular and when he saw Hiro staring at him, he glared at Hiro.

"Shirley McCain?"

"In the flesh!"

"Tadashi Hamada?"

"Here."

"Hiro Conde?"

Before Hiro could say anything, Cal burst out laughing.

"Hiro!? Who names their son Hiro? Did they want him to think he was something special? Like he was a hero?" He started laughing, and the whole class-except for Tadashi- started laughing, until Mrs. Yang ordered them to stop.

"Hiro, are you here?" She asked, in a much kinder tone.

Hiro raised his hand nervously. "H-here." He said in a voice loud enough so she could here, but quite enough that the other students couldn't tell who said it.

But Cal heard.

This was gonna be a ruff year.

**Hope you liked.**

**I might do another chapter tomorrow. Or tonight. It depends.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	5. Like a Brother to me

**_Another Chapter!_**

It was a few weeks before Cal made his move.

Mr. Graham-Hiros math teacher-was giving them a test the next day. And if course, it was just Hiro's luck that he had all the same classes as Cal.

So when Hiro was on his way too Math, Cal and his goons captured Hiro and dragged him to an empty class room.

"Alright _Zero_!" Cal sneered, as his cronies held Hiro against a wall. "You can either do the test for me, or I can pound you. I'm happy, either way."

Hiro struggled against the teens trapping him. "D-do your own work Cal!" The 10 year old cried.

"I was sorta hoping you'd say that..." And with that, Cal punched Hiro between his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tadashi tapped his pencil against his desk. Where was Hiro? Class started 15 minutes ago, and Hiro was usually one of the first kids in class.

Tadashi also had most of the same classes as Hiro. He had secretly requested it, because Hiro could-no, _Would _get beat up if Tadashi wasn't there.

After a few more minutes of listening to the teacher ramble on about stuff Tadashi already knew, he raised his hand and asked.

"May I please use the restroom?"

Mr. Graham gave him a quick nod, and he raced out the door.

After a few minutes of searching, he heard whimpering coming from a classroom. He opened the door to find Hiro sprawled on the floor, Cal and his goons laughing at his feeble attempts to cower.

Tadashi instantly went to Hiro's side. He picked up the boy and Hiro cried silently into Tadashi's chest.

Tadashi gave the bullies a glare as they ran out the door. He then turned his attention to Hiro. He looked pretty bad. His right eye was starting to swell, and his nose was bleeding really badly.

He carried Hiro to the nurse's office to clean him up as best he could.

After the Nurse cleaned up Hiro, she called his parents to come take him home.

She left to go do whatever nurses do in their free time. After she left, Tadashi started rubbing Hiro's back.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. As Hiro nodded, Tadashi mentally sighed with relief. He didn't know what he would do if Hiro got hurt.

A few minutes later, Hiro's parents came. His mom ran over to him the second she saw him, and gave him a hug. She took him by his hand and asked if he wanted to stay in school, or go to a different school.

Hiro looked at Tadashi, who smiled at Hiro.

"I wanna stay here. I wanna stay with...Dashi." He said, hugging Tadashi.

"Thanks for the nickname." Tadashi told him, hugging Hiro back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had a great night.

They went to see a movie, and got some dinner.

Hiro was glad he had a friend like Tadashi. He was nice, smart, loyal, brave, and in Hiro's opinion: Just like an older brother to him.

Deep down inside, he felt like he had met Tadashi before. When he was younger. But that was impossible. He had never met Tadashi until the first day of school. But he still felt a connection. Like how they coincidently had the same hair and eye color.

It's not like he had a crush on him. (Eww.) But he felt like...He was his brother or something.

Pretty crazy, right?

Anyway, they were currently standing on a bridge, over looking the park. There was a pond u Der the bridge with a few ducks, fish and lily pads. There was also a large willow tree, bending over the water as fireflies dotted the air.

They started talking about their families.

Tadashi told him how his parents died when he was 11and that he lived with his aunt above a cafe.

Hiro told him about his pet turtle Tank, how his parents were going to have another baby, and that his parents used to homeschool him, but they both got promoted and they didn't have time to teach him so he enrolled into public school.

"Yah know." Tadashi said, smiling at Hiro. I had a little brother who had the same name as you."

"Really?" Hiro asked. "What happened to him?"

Tadashi looked down at the water below them, filling with sadness. "He was stolen the day he was born." The older boy averted his eyes to the setting sun. "I always wanted to be a big brother." He told Hiro. "To protect someone."

Hiro rubbed some dried blood of his nose. "Well, your doing a great job. You saved me."

Tadashi turned to Hiro, shocked at his words. Hiro smiled and Tadashi started smiling too. He then reached out to the younger boy and did something older brothers did.

He ruffled Hiro's hair.

**XD This chapter wasn't nearly as heart-breaking as the earlier ones, but still! **

**Lemme know what you think!**

**I am open to brotherly moments, but if I use them I will remain anonymous as to who sent me the idea.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Sorry, not an update

**Sorry guys. This isn't an update. I just need to let you guys know something.**

**I recently wrote a story called ****_My Thoughts on Girls Rule _****(but don't bother looking for it, I deleted it.) And I got a pretty hateful review for it. This is what it said...**

_**(I can't remember the name of the person how wrote this review.) Ok, get of your ******* high horse. No one gives a **** about how you live in West Virginia or about you.**_

**Guys, I was just saying my thoughts on that book! I wasn't trying to do anything! **

**I really want this cyperbullying to stop.**

**I used to go to public school, but people kept making fun of me for no reason. That's one reason my mom is now homeschooling me and my siblings.**

**I created this account because I wanted to have fun. And to be honest, I never thought one of my stories would become this popular. But I didn't want to get bullied.**

**I'm pretty sure that person wants me to stop writing my stories, and to do something terrible to myself. But...You know what? I can't think of anything to say. I'm too upset right now. I'll be back later...maybe...**

**See you later.**


	7. Strawberries

**Okay. I just wanna clear something up before I start.**

**This is not ment to be an attack to the author. When I read Girl's Rule, I got a little ticked off by Caroline. I live in Buckhannon West Virginia, and the way Caroline talked about pissed me off a little.**

**I am just expressing my feelings. I am not trying to offend anyone.**

**Thank you.**

**Also, I know this isn't a chapter for Brothers, but one of my friends asked me to show you guys the story so...yeah.**

**Please don't hate me!**

Caroline bounced in her seat excitedly. Her black curls bouncing slightly as she rocked back and forth with anticipation. She couldn't wait for recess. She wanted to be outside in the June air instead of stuck inside in a stuffy classroom.

_Bring!_

Once the bell rang for recess, Caroline raced outside and in to the swings, where another girl was sitting. This girl had short blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. She wore a red barrett that held her bangs away from her face. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, changing from blue, to green, to brown, then purple and blue again. She wore a green t-shirt and a pair of white jeans. Her red flip-flops scraped the ground as she swung back and forth gently.

Caroline walked forward to introduce herself. After all, who wouldn't want to be greeted by a future Broadway star?

"Hello." The girl said, holding out her hand for a handshake. "My name is Samantha. What's yours?"

Caroline shook her hand. "My name is Caroline. It's nice to meet you."

"Aren't you excited for the Strawberry Festival?" Samantha asked excitedly. Caroline took a seat in the empty swing next to her before answering."Oh yes! I really hope I get to be in the parade!"

Samantha looked at her confused. "Why do you hope you do? I'd your doing something in the parade, why would you hope you can?"

"Well, I have always wanted to be in a parade!" Caroline said, as she placed a hand over her heart.

Samantha looked like she was going to laugh. "You can't be in the parade."

Caroline stared at Samantha. "Why not?" She asked.

Samantha took a breath to steady herself before answering. "The parade is in two weeks. You just decide you want to be in the parade. You have to be in some special group. Like me. I'm part of Linda's Dance and Twirl Academy. We're going to be dancing the parade."

"Well." Caroline said proudly. "I'll just join this little academy and-"

Now Samantha was laughing.

"What is so funny?" Caroline cried.

"Sorry for laughing." Samantha apologized as she wiped away tears of laughter. "It's just, we've been working on our routine since _Febuary_! You can't just hop right in. Besides, do you even know how to twirl a baton?"

"I'm sure I could learn." Caroline said proudly.

"It took me two years to learn how to twirl. And I'm one of the best twirlers in the entire academy!" Samantha stated.

"Well, when I'm the Strawberry Queen I'll-"

"You aren't the queen."

"What? Well, I'm not _now _but I'm going to win the election."

"There is no "election" for being queen! You have to win a pageant!" Samantha said with a slight edge to her voice.

"When is this pageant?" Caroline demanded.

"Four months ago! The pageant is in March! Your too late! And besides, you have to be a college woman to try for queen!"

Caroline just got off her swing and yelled. "Your lying!" And walked away.

**Sorry if I seemed like a hypocrite writing this. I was really ticked off, but it's not the authors fault. Besides, Buckman is a made up town. I was just saying my thoughts.**

**But there are a few more things I want to add.**

**1) The Strawberry Festival takes place in May, not June**

**2) We don't start line-up at the high school. The high school is way too far from main street to start line-up there**

**3) The hospital isn't on the parade route.**

**4) You don't get tickets for food. You just buy it.**

**5) There's a bunch of rides beside main street, at Jawbone park.**

**That's it**

**I hope you enjoyed, but you probably didn't.**


	8. Slight Hero's of Olympus

**Sorry for the delayed update!**

**One of my friends gave me the idea for this chapter, but I really have no idea how to write it.**

**So it's my fault if the chapter writing stinks.**

**Disneynerdbh6 gets all the credit for this chapter.**

**But the gym part is all me. I got Coach Hedge from the Hero's of Olympus series. I may also put in a few more characters. (Because I'm deeply in love with that series)**

It was a cold week in December. Just one more day until winter break. One whole week free of Cal and his goons.

The only thing Hiro was dreading, was that Tadashi might be leaving for winter break with his aunt.

Sure, his family loved him. They just acted strange around him at Christmas. They seemed to talk with a little pity in their voice, and it made him wonder every darn year.

Were they hiding something? Maybe they were hiding answers to why he looked so different. No one else in his family had black hair or brown eyes or was small for their age. On both parents sides, they all had blonde or red hair, blue or green eyes, and they all were incredibly tall. When they were at family gatherings, Hiro felt like he was surrounded by giants. Even his little cousin Kate was as tall as him, and she was five! Then again, he was scrawny...

Hiro sighed as he sat on the floor in the gym, thinking deeply. He was wondering why his parents always seemed a bit strange around him, when the coach blew his whistle.

"Alright cupcakes! It's almost winter break! So, before y'all fatten yourselves with cookies and stuff, you're all gonna give me two laps around the room in ten minutes! Anyone who is even a second behind, will do _four _laps in ten minutes!" He yelled into his beloved megaphone.

Hiro was pretty sure that Coach Hedge was dropped on his bead as a baby or something. He was obsessed with yelling into his megaphone, he loved blowing his whistle, and he kept order with a baseball bat.

As students started to moan and complain, Hedge started yelling into his megaphone again, but he sounded like Darth Vader. Confused, he tried again, but his megaphone blurted out "The cow say moo!"

As students started laughing again, coach Hedge glared at someone in the back and yelled, "Valdez!"

A boy wearing an army jacket over the gym uniform came up. Like Hiro, he was scrawny, but you could tell he was in high school. His black hair was curly and his brown eyes were gleaming with amusement. His hands kept traveling from his pockets, to fiddling with a bolt. It made Hiro wonder if he was naturally hyper, or if he just had a _lot _of coffee this morning.

Hedge glared at the boy. "Is this your idea of a joke!?" He demanded.

As they boy was about to answer, another boy came up.

"Sorry coach." He said. This boy had neat blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, the kind of guy girls fell for. He wore glasses that looked like they were tinted with gold. "Leo didn't mean any harm. _Right Leo_?"

Uh..right Jason." Leo said.

Hedge sneered. "Just go!" He told them.

After Jason and Leo left, he yelled into his megaphone. "Alright cupcakes! Let's move, move, MOVE!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiro sighed as he grabbed his chemistry book.

_Come on Hiro._ He told himself. _This is your last class. Besides, didn't Cal get sent home early because he started picking on some teacher?_

He turned around, and there stood, in all his disgusting glory, Cal Groin.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**What will happen next!?**

**Find out in the nest chapter! Where it's Tadashi, Leo, Jason and Piper to the rescue!**


End file.
